Carrying a sports ball can be difficult, particularly when the ball is a large one such as a basketball. Undoubtedly, one can recall at least one instance of seeing a youth walking to or from a basketball court while wrestling to carry a bulky basketball. Naturally, the problem is exacerbated when the person attempts to carry personal belongings such as keys or a wallet in addition to the ball. Such a person's dropping of the ball could lead to a number of repercussions of varying severity. At a minimum, the person must bend over and pick the ball up. However, the person could be forced to chase a ball if it begins to roll, and this could lead to losing the ball or even to being hit a passing car or truck.
Far more difficult and dangerous than carrying a basketball while walking is doing so while riding a bicycle where the risks already inherent in riding a bicycle are compounded by a rider's loss of the effective use of the arm that is needed to carry the ball. The rider's ability to control and steer the bicycle are diminished significantly as is the rider's ability to respond to emergency situations. Coupling these disadvantages with the havoc that could result by a basketball's slipping from a rider's grip makes it clear that attempting to carry a loose ball while riding a bicycle is less than desirable.
Obviously, a variety of devices could be used to carry a sports ball. For example, one could toss the ball in a shoulder bag, or one could squeeze the ball into a back pack. Between the two, the shoulder bag might be considered to be better for those on foot due to its ready accessibility and the freedom of movement that it permits a user. On the other hand, the back pack might be considered to be better for those riding a bicycle because it would maintain itself and the ball in a safe, secure, and unobtrusive position.
However, traditional back packs and shoulder bags suffer from a number of disadvantages relative to carrying a sports ball such as a basketball. For example, neither device is particularly sized and shaped to carry such a ball; most shoulder bags are too bulky and cumbersome, and most back packs are too small to permit an easy insertion and removal of a ball. Furthermore, both devices leave one either with just one option relative to the type of carrying device available or with the expense of procuring both types of carrying devices. Further still, when a user seeks to carry only a sports ball with a few small personal effects such as a wallet or keys, most traditional back packs and shoulder bags include a significant amount of unnecessary material, size, and weight.
With the foregoing in mind, it becomes apparent that there is a need in the art for a compact carrier for sports balls and similar articles that is mutually convertible between a back pack and a shoulder bag.